Notice Me, Senpai!
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: Eren just wants to get his teacher, Levi's, attention. What happens when he finally gets it one day after class? Lime, School!AU, one-shot, LevixEren


Welcome to my first SnK fanfic for my OTP Levi and Eren, forgot the ship name for the two. School!AU. Levi is a teacher and Eren and the others are students. Let's get onto the warnings.

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, not meant for eyes under ****14**** though I was reading this shit when I was 13, nobody actually listens to these warnings to be honest, but hell they're there nonetheless. And why isn't there a warning for straight pairings, huh? *ramble, ramble, ramble***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (did I spell that right?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Notice Me, Senpai!<strong>

The obnoxious school bell signaled the beginning of 6th block, Eren Jaeger's favorite and last class of the day. Most wouldn't consider Home Ec. a suitable class for a healthy teenage boy like himself, but when you had a sexy, dark haired teacher leading a handful of hormonal and emotionally unstable high school students, you had to join to set yourself apart somehow. Every since he was a freshman, he took one of Mr. Ackerman's classes, falling harder and harder for the discreetly insulting young man. Now as a senior, he had to make a lasting impression that would leave both of them thinking of the other in bed for years to come. And he had a plan.

With the help of his lifelong friend Armin, the detailed blueprints had a mere 4 steps:

Step 1: Join his 6th block class

Step 2: Grab attention by asking questions and staging accidents

Step 3: Stay after class for 'extra help' and seduce

Step 4: Run off to the sunset after graduation and care for a chihuahua named Titan (optional, but preferred.)

It was bullet proof and today was the start. He sat down in the center of the middle row in between a quiet blonde and a brunette that looked about ready to drool at the thought of cooking. Once everyone was seated, the infamous Levi Ackerman, standing at 5''6 walked into the room, leaving an air of silence when he entered and sat at his desk. "Welcome to Home Ec. You're probably expecting this to be an easy credit, but trust me. Nothing is easy when I'm involved. Before you cook, what is the one thing that must be done before?"

Students hands flew in the air including Eren's who practically screamed in his head to pick him. But his luck wasn't that easy. He chose the blonde next to him.

"One must have a clean cooking environment," she answered like a dictionary or something. She had to be some sort of robot.

He smirked,"Good answer. So I don't think I need to spell out what we'll be doing today, I hope. My assistant, Ms. Hange will be handing you supplies for your assignment." A lanky woman with chocolate hair in a high out of control ponytail and glasses went around the room, handing each student a scrub, a scarf, and a bandanna. 'I can't believe we're cleaning up a classroom,' Eren thought once receiving his cleaning uniform,'Might as well use it to my advantage.' So he started cleaning like his life depended on it, arching his back suggestively whenever he felt the teacher's eyes on him. He burned holes into his backside with smoldering dark eyes that made Eren melt on the inside. Soon, the teacher approached the excited teenager slowly eyeing his form.

"Are you trying to break your back before your 20? Straighten up before I make the class use toothbrushes instead of sponges," he scolded calmly. The spotlight was on the flustered boy. "I-I uh, sorry sir." He could've sworn he had him where he wanted him. Another fail on his part. He eagerly awaited the end of class, depressed. As he walked out of the classroom at the end of school, Ms. Hange tapped him on his shoulder and handed him a simple note. Confused he nodded and left, shoving the note in his pocket. Armin waited for him outside the door. "How did it go?"

"He embarrassed me in front of the class when I showed off my ass," he sighed sadly. "And then the weirdest thing happened. The teacher assistant gave me a note." Opening the crumpled paper, he read her sloppy handwriting out loud:

'I see your futile efforts in seducing my dear friend, Levi. So I've decided to lend a bit of advice. Do exactly as this note says and you'll have him in the palm of your hand...' He continued to read the instructions, eyes widening at the truly bullet proof plan.

And so for the rest of the week, he followed her guidance. Answering questions, making eye contact, and subtle flirting that no one, but him could detect. He even managed to make him blush after licking cake batter off of a spoon. It was finally working! He had his beloved Senpai's attention. Step 3 began one day when Levi demanded he stay after class today to speak in private. Ms. Hange knowingly left with an odd smile. The room hung in silence as Levi stared and Eren twiddled with his fingers. He didn't actually expect to get this far.

"Why so shy, Mr. Jaeger?" Mr. Ackerman stood smirking in front of his desk. "You finally have my attention. What exactly do you want with it," he asked in a whisper against his ear. Eren shivered and attempted to speak. "Honestly? I-I just want you to notice me senpai. I'm attracted to you," he truthfully (and nervously) answered. "Are you now? I must admit that I feel the same. But this type of relationship is generally frowned upon, are you sure you want to cross the line between student and teacher.. into lovers?"

Nodding, he leaned forward and lightly kissed his teacher, bringing his arms around his long, pale neck. Levi tilted his head, deepening the kiss and adding his tongue into the mix. He nibbled his bottom lip, receiving a gasp from the younger male, and suckled on it before releasing. His lips trailed down the column of his neck, nibbling and sucking on his collarbone and Adam's apple. Hands tugged Levi's hair in response as his breath hitched. The older man marked the blushing teenager before guiding him to the front of the room to sit on his desk.

* * *

><p>The two laid there in the after glow, panting slowing down blissfully. Levi pulled out of the student and collapsed on top of him, gathering him in his arms and falling back in the chair with him on his lap.<p>

"Step 3 complete."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Sadly, I had to remove the smut and do a timeskip instead due to a graphic rule I wasn't aware of. Til the next fanfic, mustaches.<p> 


End file.
